


More than meets the Tess

by NeoTyson



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jak II, Jak and Tess fanfic, JakxTess, Romance, Tess somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: When Jak and Keira get into a heated argument, Jak decides to move on from her and feels that he will not find someone that will accept the new him. What happens when an unexpected blonde comforts him in his time of need?





	More than meets the Tess

Disclaimer: I do not own anything naughty dog or anything I borrowed from other media.

** More than meets the Tess **

*outside of Keira's garage*

After an argument with Keira, Jak decides to move on from her believing because of the dark ego powers he might not find anyone that would want him. That is until he runs into a familiar blonde who helps him think differently. JakxTess

_"and you're the judge of character? I mean look at you, people say that you get all angry and change. Besides the Jak I knew wouldn't be working with a guy like crew."_ Those were the harsh words that came from someone from Jak's past that cared about stung him as he storms out of her garage upset and hurt.

He doesn't get far for a soft voice calls out to him. "Jak are you okay? How come Daxter is racing, and you are not with him?" Jak stops and looks back to see underground spy Tess getting his attention before realizing what she just said to him.

"Daxter?" Jak than glance at the screen to seeing his buddy getting ready to participate in the next race. Since they reunited after two years of separation, Jak has noticed his buddy helping him out on missions and handle his self rather well with some rough edges at times.  _"Well, I will be damn he stepping up into big_  leagues."

"I better at least support him from the sidelines, though I rather not watch in the garage." Jak sighs as turns his attention back at the screen to watch Dax race.

Despite his choice to stay, Tess still wants to know what was going on with him. "Why? Did you two get into a fight, you better not have hurt his feelings."

Jak flinches at the sudden angry change in Tess's voice. He wasn't entirely surprised by it since she seems to have developed a strange crush on his ottsel friend but that didn't mean he wants to face her wrath. "What no, well I didn't fight with Dax, but an argument did take place with someone else."

"Who?" Tess probe some more.

"Keira." Jak answer in an annoyed tone in the hope that Tess would stop questioning him.

Unfortunately for him, Tess doesn't take the hint for she places a hand gently on his shoulder and asks, "Over what?"

"Let's say she doesn't accept the new me especially the dark part of me. Since we haven't interacted in like two years, we pretty much grew apart and is probably better this way since she thinks that I'm a bad guy now." Jak explains getting his frustration off in the process. His intention wasn't to pour out his problem to Tess though it did feel good to his anger off his chest.

After processing his explanation, Tess says, "I'm sorry she said that to you Jak."

Jak was about to tell Tess that it isn't her fault until she speaks up saying, "Because she's stupid not to accept who you are now."

Jak does a double take to make sure he heard her correctly. While he's used to the bubby somewhat airhead personality of Tess, her response was a bit out of character for her. "I'm sorry what?"

Tess' eyes connect with his, throwing him even more off guard. "Daxter gave me a little bit of backstory of what the Baron did to you Jak. You need to understand that it wasn't your fault you ended getting dark ego abilities. After what that manic did, you could have taken on an evil path and could take over the city yet instead you are using your powers to help others. To me, that sounds like a hero worth sticking by."

To say Jak grew speechless over Tess's touching words is an understatement. If her speech were towards Daxter than to some extent he would believe that it came from her, however, Tess is addressing him despite the lack of personal talks between them and honestly, it makes him feel better about his self. Jak doesn't see himself as the hero that he was before coming to Haven City years ago, but it feels nice that someone recognize the good that he is trying to do.

"I um thanks, Tess. That means a lot." Jak manages to say while still in a state of shock.

Tess giggles at Jak's expression. "Your welcome Jak. Now let's go congratulate Daxter on his win." With that said Tess gentle takes Jak's hand and leads him back to the garage where Daxter is already bragging about his win to Keira.

"Shoot I backseat for Jak all the time. So when does the winner get the big kiss?" Daxter points to his cheek for Keira.

Keira rolls her eyes in amusement at Daxter usual antics. "Some things don't change with you, Dax." At that moment the two look up to see Jak and Tess hand to hand, that doesn't go unnoticed by Keira, walk over towards them.

"Hey there, we sure show those b class losers a thing or two huh?" Daxter greets Jak with Keira remaining in the background, glaring at Tess who is oblivious of Keira's actions.

Jak kneels down to level with Daxter. "We saw, you drifted a little high in the turns but other than that, you were great. I proud of you Dax." Jak pats Daxter on the shoulder feeling proud of his best friend.

"Really?" Jak could tell that Daxter wasn't expecting to receive all the praise since he usually takes the credit on his own.

"Yeah man."

Overjoy, Daxter jumps on Jak's shoulder and says, "No, we did great right partner?"

Jak chuckles at this and begins to walk out, not even bothering to say anything to Keira, but not before walking towards Tess to tell her bye. "Hey Tess, again thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime Dark boy." Tess winks at him, making Jak blush a bit.

As he walks out, Daxter questions the interaction between the two blonds. "What was that all about?"

Jak smirks at his nosey friend. "I will tell you later, right now let's get some drinks for your victory."

* * *

 

*Time skip to the finale of game*

After a fierce battle, Jak and Daxter defeated the Metal head leader Meta Kor and got his past self, the kid, through the portal where he can be safe and grow to fulfill his destiny. To celebrate their victory, Daxter decides to throw a party at his grand opening of the Naughty Ottsel. Initially, the place was known as the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon until Krew's death allow the saloon to be up for grasp.

As the party went on and everyone who came was relaxing, Jak kept his focus on Tess most of the time. After their talk whenever he had little free time, Jak would make time to check up on Tess though at times the moment gets interrupted by Daxter hogging the attention from her.

Fortunately for Jak, a girl named Taryn from Daxter's past show up keeping Daxter occupy as well as the fact that Keira turn down the invite for unknown reasons, though Jak has a firm idea it’s because the two haven't made amends with each other. Plus, with her disappointment with Errol's true intentions and Jak's time with Tess hasn't helped much.

With Daxter doing his thing Jak walks over to Tess as she fixes up some drinks to talk to her. A bright smile appears on Tess' face when Jack approaches her. "Hey Dark boy."

"Hi Tess, you enjoying yourself?" Jak asks smoothly.

Tess chuckles before taking in the scene of the team hanging out. "Of course, it's nice to have the gang together and not be in grumpy moods because of the war. What about you?"

"For the most part. I guess my mind is still stuck on the fact that the little kid was me." Jak statement is partially true for he does miss seeing his younger self and hates that he never entirely got to spend time with him once he discovered the identity of the boy. However, the response is to cover his real intention of talking to Tess.

"Aww Jak, look on the bright side he doesn't have to deal with the craziness of Haven City anymore. Plus, I'm sure he's going to grow up to be a fine young man." Tess hoping to cheer him up, which it does.

Jak slightly gazes towards her. "You think so?"

"I know so." Tess takes a sip of her drink, allowing Jak to take in her how great her body looks no thanks to his dark side feeding him ideas. Out of nowhere, Jak's thoughts are interrupted by the returning Sig making a grand entrance. Seeing that the attention is now on Sig, Jak sees this as an opportunity to have alone time with Tess.

"Tess, can you come with me to the back? I need to tell you something." He requests shyly hoping she doesn't question him why.

"Sure." Tess shrugs and walks ahead of him to the black of the saloon so they could talk. Jak struggle not to stare at her rear with his dark side giving him thoughts of what he could do with Tess.

"Jak is everything okay?" Jak snaps out of his thoughts to see a concern expression on Tess's face. Jak knows it’s now or never to confess, or he would make a fool out of his self.

You would think after everything Jak has been through that he wouldn't be nervous to express his feelings towards Tess. The problem is that Jak doesn't have much experience when it comes to his love life with women. He and Kiera never had the chance to explore the possibility of a relationship so Tess would be the first that is if she feels the same way.

Tess is about to call out to him until Jak unexpectedly grabs her by the waist, pulling her on to him, and smashes his lips on hers. Jak hopes that Tess will understand his inner feelings through this moment.

He slowly breaks contact muttering, "Tess..." He tried to say more, but the kiss affected him way more than he expected.

Thankfully Tess, now projecting an angel smile on her face, can speak saying, "It's about time you made a move." Jak blinks in confusion but is still in a daze from the kiss to tell a full proper sentence.

"Jak I have been crushing on you for a while now ever since me, and you talked that day during Daxter's race. I hated how Keira hurt you the way she did because you don't deserve that crap from her. Me on the other, I won't hurt you the way she did and will prove I'm better for you than her." Tess expresses her true feelings, stunning Jak even more.

"But what about Daxter? Don't you have something for him?" He awkwardly asks since Tess at times show affection towards Daxter. Not that he is jealous by that, well maybe a tiny bit.

Tess chuckles picking up the hint of jealousy invoice before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I do admire Daxter for his bravery and loyalty when it comes to you twos friendship. However, he's not the settling down type at the moment, so you better be lucky you caught me when you did."

"Oh really, well to my understanding I don't have any competition," Jak smirks confidently now that he didn't have to worry about Daxter being a factor. Sure he would need to let him know about the claiming Tess though that can come later.

"I don't know; you might need to convince me." Tess challenges her new boyfriend. Knowing that his new girlfriend was messing with him, Jak has no problem backing up his statement by grabbing her rear and kissing her lips again. This time Tess moans in his mouth from the sudden movement and quickly kisses Jak back bringing his body closer to her Tess could start his manhood hardening between her legs as she wraps herself around his waist.

Just as Jak lips start to travel down her neck, they hear the Daxter's drunk voice calling from behind the door yelling, "Yo Jak, we about to set the fireworks soon, so hurry up whatever you are doing back here and meet us outside afterward!"

"Talk about a mood killer." Tess rolls her eyes before getting off of Jak.

"Yeah sorry about that." Jak rubs the back of his head with disappointment over the fact that their moment got stop like that.

"Don't pout on me, we together now so we have plenty of time to explore our new relationship _physically,_ " Tess whispers the last part in Jak's ear causing his friend downstairs to twitch.

"You tease." He growls playfully.

Tess changes her expression to a playful one. "I'm completely innocent. Besides I want our first time to be special."

Jak nods in agreement considering it would be the first time going that far with a girl. "Me too." Tess kisses him once more while Jak fondles with her butt and kissing her back. Once they pull away the new couple goes out to watch the fireworks with the gang not realizing that Jak and Tess already started their own privately.

* * *

 

TBC

**A/N: So I had recently rewatched playthroughs of both Jak and Daxter and Sly Cooper series and figured why not expand the content on my page by writing some content from those series. Recently I have been playing the Jak games and realize while I liked the idea in the past of Daxter x Tess especially in Jak 3, I always wonder what if Jak x Tess had happened instead.**

**It was reported at one point the Jak x Ash was supposed to happen thus the scene in Jak 3 however it wasn't received well, so if I had it my way I would change for Tess to play the new love interest since to me she has a mix of Keira and Ashlin in her in my opinion. I notice there isn't any fanfic of the pairing so I wrote this up for those who like me would have wanted the pairing to happen. I might extend this to take place in Jak 3, but it depends on the reviews so we will see.**

 


End file.
